


Finding our way

by Red_CELEBRATION



Series: This time we'll go together [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ansem is wise, Gen, Gula, Luxu - Freeform, M/M, Master Ava - Freeform, Memory Loss, Roxas and Xion worry, Skuld - Freeform, Vanitas is in pain, Ventus is sad, mild mentioning of Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: Even far apart the trio still remembers.Nothing will keep them from meeting once again.Not the loss of memories.Not even meeting death himself.Nor the injustice of men's hearts.After all they have an unbreakable connection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So KH ain't mine, but it's killing me slowly.  
> By the way I also used LIZZ"s lyrics from Ventus' theme. If anybody knows her could you ask if I can keep them in here? It's fine if I can't I won't mind. Thank you.
> 
> Please enjoy this first chapter. I had fun writing it! ^^

“Hey,” Xion looked around before landing her gaze upon Roxas, “Where’s Ven?” Roxas blinks a few time before responding.

 

“Uh...I don’t know. Last time I saw him was when Riku came looking for Sora.” 

 

Xion nods, “Same. I wonder where he is? Should we go look for him?”

 

Roxas thinks about the pros and cons of looking for his look-alike. 

_ ‘Pros: Something to do, an adventure, and ice-cream. Cons: Getting up and walking. Hmm, decisions, decisions.’ _ Eventually he reaches a decision.

 

“Okay! Let’s go looking for Ventus and get ice-cream while we go.”

 

Xion giggles, “No arguments here!” 

 

They check his room first. It’s neither neat nor messy but a bit of both. Ventus’ clothes were in one corner of the room, books laid scattered open over the desk, the bed was hastily made, and sketches littered the walls and floor. Roxas and Xion step in careful to avoid stepping on any of the sketches. Xion leans down to pick up one of the sketches. She frowns in thought.

 

“Hey, Roxas,” Xion calls softly. Roxas hums. “Do you think this is Ventus’ hometown?” Roxas turns his head around towards Xion’s direction a look of confusion crossing his face.

 

“Huh?”

 

Xion passed the sketch towards Roxas, “Here, take a look.”

 

Roxas stares at the image. The colors are bright and some are dark but it’s obvious that the town was beautiful. The sun was rising with a soft light tinged with rosy blue colors while the town was painted in soft whites and purples. A gate-like construction sat off in the far distance softly concealed by morning fog. And watching from the distance was a trio. He couldn’t make out of much of what each of the individuals looked like, but they were obviously close. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

Roxas looks up to meet Xion’s questioning expression. It was then that Roxas realized that he had been staring at the image for nearly two whole minutes. “Oh, uh, it looks like a nice place.”

 

Xion nods agreeing that the town looks beautiful. “I know, but do you think this is Ventus’ hometown?”

 

Roxas’ brows furrowed together in thought. “I don’t know. It could be, but I don’t think it is.” Xion pried the sketch out of his hands and stared at it some more.

 

“Hmm, you’re probably right. From what Ventus has told us the Land of Departure would probably look different.” Neither said a single thing choosing to look further amongst the scattered papers on the floor. 

 

Each sketch was something different. One was a closer image of the gate which happened to be  _ both _ a gate  _ and  _ a bell tower. Another was of the town square where people wandered around passing by the water fountain. However it was a certain picture that caught their attention. They found it as Xion was attempting to organize the papers by image. It fell out of the stack landing on the bed turned over.

 

Roxas turned the page around and found the trio from the first page sketched out in amazing detail. Xion stood next to him taking in every from the single image.

 

A girl with long raven blue hair, honey brown eyes, wore a black jacket, hot pink arm belts, a blue skirt, white blouse, and black heeled boots. There was certain gleam in her eyes that vaguely reminded Roxas of Axel. Next to her was a boy with curled white- or was it silver?- hair, ocean teal eyes, also wearing a black jacket with a red scarf decorated with darker red swirling patterns, black leather gloves, a white buttoned shirt tightened by a yellow belt around his waist, and beige traveling pants matched with black boots. He was grinning at the boy next to him.

 

And the boy next to him happened to look like…

 

_ “Ven!” _ They cried out in surprise at the same time. The twilight duo turned to each other both in shock.

 

Xion was the first to recover.  _ “This proves it then! This was Ventus’ hometown!” _ Roxas nodded but Xion frowned. “Then why did he say that his home was the Land of Departure?”

 

Roxas frowned alongside her. “Didn’t he say that he has-or had- amnesia?”

 

“Oh, right, he did say that.” Xion crossed her arms in thought, “Has he been lying to us then?”

 

Roxas shook his head. “That’s really unlikely and you know that Xion. Ven is almost as bad as Sora when it comes to lying. They’re both too honest.”

 

“I guess you’re right. I wonder if that means he’s remembering his past or if this place really is the Land of Departure?”

 

“Well we won’t know until we find him. Come on, let’s keeping looking.”

 

Xion agreed and began to walk out of Ven’s room when she tripped. “ _ AH! _ ” Roxas rushed to her side, “Xion! What’s wrong?”

 

Xion groaned, “Oww that really hurt, huh?” On her leg were two tabby cat dolls, one was white with gray stripes with blue eyes wearing a cream colored cape. The other was a near exact copy of the other the only differences being the colors and the eyes. This one was an orchid shade of purple with opaque purple stripes and wore a dark pink cape. The eyes on this cat, though, were open and bright red unlike the others whose eyes were a soft blue and halfway closed. 

 

Picking them up by their cape Xion and Roxas examined the dolls. “Did you see these while we were picking the sketches, Roxas?”

 

“No, but they were probably hidden by the mountains of papers on the floor.” Xion frowned but agreed.

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Say, you think we should take them with us?” 

 

Roxas blinked, “Huh? Why?”

 

“I don’t know how to explain, but I just have this feeling that we should take these dolls with us.” 

 

Roxas shrugged, “Well if it’s what your guts telling you then I’m okay with it. Your ‘gut’s’ tend to usually be right.”

 

Xion grinned, “My ‘gut’s’ are always right and you know it Roxas!” Roxas laughed, “Yeah, yeah, if you say so.”

 

“Grr, I do say so! Ye of so little faith! Hmph.” Xion stomped out of the room with the darker tabby doll in her arms leaving Roxas to carry the white tabby.

 

Roxas stared into the eyes of the white tabby and smiled, “I guess we should probably catch up with Xion, huh?” The white tabby said nothing, not that Roxas expected it to, but there was a certain gleam in it’s eye that gave him a feeling of the doll being alive. Roxas shook the thought out of his head,  _ ‘Though it wouldn’t be too strange if it was alive. Stranger things have happened.’ _ “Well, no use in worrying about this stuff right now. Either way Ven probably knows, after all this is his stuff.”

 

_ “Roxas, you slow poke! Hurry it up!” _

 

Roxas rolled his eyes but grinned,  _ “Coming Xion! _ ” He ran quickly catching up to his friend.

* * *

 

_ Sleep soundly safe in his heart  _

Light, warm and kind.

_ You no longer have to face the evil in the dark _

Hands pulled him away from the swallowing shadows.

_ Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind _

He closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him away from the hurt.

_ Remember softly, of a time when the world was so bright  _

Dreams of a place from distant times with happy smiles and bright sunrises.

_ You've fought so bravely, my dear  _

He dreams of fights between brothers and friends.

_ And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear  _

He can feel the soft caress of another sifting through his hair whistling. He smiles.

_ Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things  _

It feels cold, but he doesn’t know why.

_ But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true  _

It’s raining but there’s no sound.

_ I'll hold your hand while you sleep  _

There’s a voice calling to him. He can’t hear the words but he knows they’re speaking.

_ So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams  _

Someone, someone’s holding him close. There’s a heartbeat, gentle and quiet.

_ Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind  _

He’s smiling at him, but who is it?

_ We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes  _

They’re outside. It’s against the rules, but they’re smiling and having fun. So how bad can it be?

_ Promise, you'll wake up in time _

He made a promise to them.

_ When you awaken I will be there by your side  _

They made a promise to him too.

_ There's a person, he'll fix the broken mistakes _

Why can’t I remember though...who it is I promised to tell?

_ I'll find him and journey on, I will save you, whatever it takes _

Please...keep your promise...Ephemera...

* * *

 

“Hmm, not here either.” Roxas sighed, “Where could he be? It’s not like the island’s that big of a place.”

 

_ “Roxas!” _ Xion waved at him from the beach, standing behind her was Ansem. Roxas jumped down onto the beach.

 

“Did you find him?”

 

Xion shook her head, “No, I found Ansem who saw Ven though!” 

 

Roxas looked to the older blonde, “You did?”

 

The older man inclined his head, “Indeed I did. He was looking distraught and I offered to listen to his worries. The boy smiled at me, but it was not a happy one. He declined and said “thank you” before running off to the secret place.”

 

The twilight duo frowned. “Do you have any idea why he was in a depressing mood?” 

 

Ansem shook his head, “I do not. However I did hear him muttering something about ‘Ephemera’.”

 

“Ephemera? Doesn’t that mean things that exist for or used or enjoyed for a short time?”

 

Ansem nodded, “Indeed it does, but in this case Xion I believe that, that may be the name of a person.”

 

“Really?” The duo asked at the same time.

 

“Yes. I didn’t hear much other than a few words and ‘Ephemera’ but from what I gathered it seems that ‘Ephemera’ is a person.”

 

Roxas pursed his lips, “Thank you Ansem,” he ran off to the Secret place.

 

_ “Hey! Roxas, wait up!” _

 

“Xion.”

 

Xion stopped midway in her run.

 

“I wish you luck on finding Ventus. He needs both you and Roxas very much at this moment. For some wounds are never given time to heal.”

 

Xion tilted her head. “Do you think that’s what this is? Ven, in pain?”

 

“Yes, I do believe so. After all the people who smile the brightest are the ones hurting the most.”

* * *

 

He wandered through the darkness, his steps loud to his ears. Ventus looked on ahead wondering when he would find the person he was looking for.

 

“Well what do we have here?” The voice was cold and mocking. Ventus sighed.

 

“I didn’t come here to fight you just so you know.”

 

The voice chuckled, “Oh I know. You’re way too weak to fight anyways. My look alike on the other hand is much more of an interesting fight.”

 

Ventus glared at the golden eyes next to him. “ _ Leave Sora alone, Vanitas!” _

 

Vanitas chuckled, “What are you going to do about it Ventus? Fight me? You’ve never been able to beat me.”

 

Ventus growled, “ _ Vanitas, _ ” he warned. 

 

Vanitas scoffed, “Whatever, pansy.”

 

Ventus sighed, “I just wanted to ask about the past.”

 

“You mean about your time with the Master.” Vanitas had said it with certainty surprising and confusing Ventus at the same time.

 

Ventus frowned, “No, I meant…”

* * *

 

“ _ Where is he!?” _

 

Xion sighed once more as Roxas rampaged through the hideout looking for Ven. “Maybe he already left?” Xion suggested meekly.

 

Roxas sighed and shook his head. “If he did we would have passed by him already, and we haven’t at all.” Xion played with the arm of the tabby cat in her arms. The red eyes of the tabby cat seemed to glow in the dark cavern. As she played with the doll the eyes shifted towards the end of the cavern where a door lay closed. Xion jumped.

 

_ “Ekk!” _

 

Roxas jumped,  _ “Xion! What’s wrong?” _

 

The darker tabby laid on the floor forgotten with Xion standing a few feet away. Xion’s face was worryingly pale. “ _ T-the doll! It’s eyes moved!” _ Roxas picked the doll and examined it before looking back to Xion.

 

“Are you sure?” Roxas asked as he continued to examine the doll still finding nothing amiss. “Maybe it was a trick of the light?”

 

Xion shot Roxas a deadpan look. Roxas winced, “Okay, so maybe the eyes did move. Did they move in a specific direction?”

 

Xion crossed her arms, “Now that I think about it…” She turned to look at the door at the end of the cavern, Roxas followed her line of sight, “They did.”

 

The duo shared a look before coming to decision. Ever so slowly Roxas opened the door to the other side. The one place they all came from and lived in until they found their way to Destiny Islands, the platform.

* * *

 

“ _ Daybreak town? What kind of idiot names these worlds?” _

 

Ventus sighed, “So do you remember anything about it or not?”

 

Vanitas smirked, “Who knows? Maybe I do maybe I don’t.”

 

Ventus rolled his eyes, “That’s a no then.” Vanitas scowled at his lighter counterpart. Ventus sighed once more, drawing his knees further into his chest. Vanitas frowned.

 

“Why are you even asking about this? It’s not like it matters.”

 

Ventus said nothing and for a moment Vanitas considered just leaving, until…

 

“It’s just that...He promised. He said he’d come for us.”

 

“Us? There is no ‘ _ us’ _ Venny boy. There’s only you and  _ me _ , there certainly is  _ no ‘us’ _ .”

 

Ventus shook his head, “But we were once one weren’t we? That means he promised to come back for you too Vanitas.”

 

Vanitas sneered, “ _ Then where was he when  _ I _ needed him, huh?! Where was he when Master Xehanort was tearing  _ me _ apart? Where was this mysterious hero when  _ I-WE _ needed him? WHERE?!” _

 

Ventus hid his face in his arms and whispered, “Looking. He was looking for us.”

 

“He should have looked harder!”

 

“...I miss him. I miss Skuld...Gula-nii...Luxu-oniichan...Chirithy...Master Ava...I miss them all, but I miss  _ him  _ **so much.** Vanitas,” Ventus lifted his eyes to look directly into Vanitas’ golden hued eyes. “ **It hurts so much** .”

 

Vanitas stilled and his face showed complete and honest shock at his lighter half admitting to being in pain. He wanted to laugh, laugh and insult the other but he did neither. Instead he did something completely foreign, yet familiar at the same time. He cried. He cried and deep down he felt something within him shift. Maybe...just maybe...he didn’t have to be in pain for the first time in his life.

* * *

 

As they walked through the darkness holding onto each other’s hands so as to not to get lost or separated the Twilight duo searched for their missing friend.

 

“Do you really think he’s in here?” Xion asked worried for Ven knowing that he didn’t like the dark so much.

 

Roxas gave her a half-hearted shrug. “Who knows, but we’ve looked practically everywhere else but here. It would make sense if he was here since he doesn’t seem to be anywhere else.” Xion inclined her head, “I suppose. I just hope he’s alright.”

 

“I do too Xion. I do too.”

 

As they continued on through the darkness they distantly began to hear the sound of crying. The duo shared a look before they ran ahead following the sound of somebody crying. It almost seemed as if the darkness would go on forever before they’d find the one crying. Thankfully that wasn’t the case. Within a few minutes they had found the source of the crying. It was Ven.

 

They stood there awkwardly unsure of what actions to take. In all the time they had spent in Sora’s heart together neither Xion or Roxas had seen Ventus cry. It was worrying, but..even so…

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Roxas soothingly said as he rubbed Ventus’ back. Xion hummed, softly stroking Ven’s hair and looked at Roxas. The fact that Ven had yet to even acknowledge that they were holding him like a kid said enough about how bad of a state he was in. The thought pained them.

 

How long had they missed this? Of course they had noticed Ven to be reserved about his emotions, but at the time they had thought nothing of it. He had seemed to always be happy that Roxas and Xion never thought that anything could get him down. When either of them were sad it was Ven who came and cheered them up. When Roxas lost his temper it was Ven who calmed him down. When Xion didn’t want to come out of her room it was Ven who would convince and wait for her to come out. 

 

Neither of them had ever taken in and considered that maybe Ventus needed a shoulder to cry on. They had just accepted his smiles and bright disposition as facts, but Ven was human too. He had things and people that he missed too. 

 

Roxas looked to Xion and Xion looked back at him. They both agreed then that they would be there to support Ven just as he had supported them. And right now he needed them, so they would hold him and comfort him as best they could.

 

The dolls laid forgotten on the floor, but neither minded.

 

_ ‘Looks like they’ve finally found him. It’s about time.’ _

 

_ ‘And here I thought you didn’t want them to find him? Something about corrupting him wasn’t it?’ _

 

_ ‘Like you were any help at all.’ _

 

_ ‘Oh, I knew you wouldn’t do it. You care about him too much now to let that happen.’ _

 

_ ‘Yeah? Well it seems to me that you don’t care at all.’ _

 

_ ‘I do, but I had faith that they would reach him. I had faith in you too Nightmare Chirithy.’ _

 

_ ‘...I’m not a hero Dream Chirithy...I’m a Nightmare and one day I will turn on you.’ _

 

_ ‘I know you’re not hero, and I’m not asking you to be. Ven needs you to be you and nobody else. And even if you do turn on me you won’t turn on Ven.’ _

 

_ ‘...You’re too damn trusting. This is why I hate you.’ _

 

_ ‘I care about you too Nightmare.’ _

* * *

 

_ Sniff.  _ “Sorry, about that,” Ventus said rubbing away the rest of the tears in his eyes. Xion shook her head at him.

 

“You don’t need to apologize for crying Ven. It’s completely okay to cry! After all me and Roxas,  _ and even Sora, _ do it too! It’s normal to cry every once in awhile.”

 

Ventus nodded but it seemed that he didn’t believe her. Xion frowned while Roxas clutched the collar of Ven’s shirt and slammed their heads together. “ _ Roxas!” _ Xion shouted outraged at his action.

 

Ventus rubbed his head pitifully and gave his look alike a teary look. “What was that for? Ow...it hurts.”

 

Roxas huffed, “For all the pain you caused us in searching for you and for not believing us when we’re telling you it’s okay to cry. Sheesh for such a young guy you sure don’t listen well do you?”

 

Ventus moaned pitifully, “So I’ve been told. And I’m way older than you think.”

 

Roxas arched his brow, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Ventus looked away, “Uh...I mean...well I mean I have been in Sora’s heart for ten years so I’m technically twenty five.” He looked back meet Roxas and Xion’s looks of disbelief.

 

“Ven…” Xion began and Roxas finished, “You’re a really bad liar.”

 

Ven flinched, “Uh...well…”

 

Roxas began to menacingly crack each of his knuckles individually. “Start talking.”

 

Ventus backed away his arms raised in surrender. Xion shook her head, “Who let Roxas watch TG?”

 

If softly Xion was positive she heard someone laughing, but there was no one besides the three of them .

 

“I guess I can tell you guys…but it’s a really long story.”

 

Roxas plopped down to the floor. “We’ve got time.”

 

Xion nodded, “Lot’s of it if you remember,” she added cheekily. 

 

Ventus sighed, but was smiling nonetheless. “Okay then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you guys.” And so he began his tale and the two listened, only interrupting to clarify some aspects of the story. By the end of it all three of them were wiped out.

 

“Wow,” Roxas said blinking. “So you  _ lived during and through  _ the _ keyblade war! _ That’s...wow….”

 

Ventus inclined his head, “I suppose. It wasn’t all that great if you ask me. Even the Organization was better kept than the Foretellers.”

 

Roxas laughed awkwardly, “Hehe...that bad huh?” 

 

Ventus nodded, “It sure was. Though like I said I still can’t remember much. Just names, the town, some random bits and pieces,  and some blurry faces.” Xion patted his back.

 

“Well it’s better than nothing?” She sounded unsure of herself, but who wouldn’t? Was it good that he remembered at all? It was a war afterall.

 

Ventus grasped her hand and smiled. “I suppose it is. There’s probably going to be some bad memories, but I’d like to think that they’ll be good ones too.”

 

Roxas and Xion nodded. It was then from the corner of her eye that Xion saw and remembered the dolls. “Oh!” She stepped away towards the dolls, Roxas and Ventus followed after her.

 

They reached Xion a few moments after she had. Xion had turned around with both the tabby cat dolls secured safely in her arms when…

 

_ “Chirithy!?” _

 

“That’s these guys’ names?”

 

Ventus reached out for the dolls and the moment his finger touched them a sudden burst of light and darkness blinded the trio. When they opened their eyes they were back on the beach of Destiny island.

 

“What just happened?” Roxas asked as he rubbed his eyes trying to shake off the dizziness he felt. Xion blinked away the tears attempting to readjust herself to normal light.

 

“I don’t know. Ask Ven! He was the one who touched the dolls!”

 

“Ven!”

 

Ventus held his hands over his eyes, “I don’t know either! I’m just as surprised as the both of you!”

 

“I think we can explain,” a soft voice answered. A voice Ventus knew from a long time ago. He spun around in the direction of the voice.

 

“Chirithy? Is that you?”

 

“Yes Ven, it’s me. Nightmare Chirithy’s here with me too.”

 

“Nightmare?” All three asked at the same time.

 

Chirithy nodded, “Yup. We’ve been sleeping ever since you left Daybreak town you just never called us.”

 

Ventus winced, “Chirithy...I…”

 

Chirithy shook his head, “Ven, don’t apologize. We’re not mad. In fact I’m actually kind of glad you forgot about the whole keyblade war up till now.”

 

Ventus blinked, “ _ You are? _ ”

 

Chirithy nodded, “I am. I’d rather you have friends by your side that can help you through the pain rather than you trying to bottle it up like you used to do. I think that’s the one good thing your separation with Vanitas caused. You’re more honest this time around.”

 

Ventus went in to speak when Roxas and Xion cut him off.

 

“Oh wow! I thought they were cute before, but not they just look adorable!”

 

“Wait! You’re saying this guy here- Mr. goody-two-shoes one- used to be able to lie? Are you serious?”

 

Ventus gave out a dignified, “Hey,” at Roxas’ comment.

 

Chirithy smiled, “ Yes, Mr. goody-two-shoes used to not be Mr. goody-two shoes. He was a really great liar and actor. Had me fooled for about nearly three years until Ephemera showed up.” Roxas went to ask more, but Chirithy had already turned his attention to Xion. “And me and Nightmare are not cute.”

 

Xion tilted her head, “But-”

 

Chirithy, and Nightmare Chirithy pulled out matching shirts that read:  _ We’re the innocently sassy ones _ .

 

Ventus groaned, “ _ NO! Not this again! PLEASE!” _

 

Both Chirithy’s chuckled. Roxas and Xion however seemed confused. Nightmare Chirithy smirked at them and began to tell the duo the story of how Ventus came to be known as the  _ Cute one. _ It was from that moment onward that Xion gained respect for Skuld, a girl she didn’t know herself but hoped to one day meet.

 

“That’s a disaster waiting to happen,” Roxas said in a flat tone. Ventus nodded his agreement, “I hope they don’t ever meet. They’ll be even worse than Xehanort.”

 

Roxas arched his brow, “Now you’re just exaggerating.”

 

Ventus looked at Roxas in pity, before suddenly giving him a once over. “...You’ll understand soon enough,” he said ominously before running away.

 

“ _ Hey! What’s that supposed to mean! Ventus!” _ Roxas chased after him screaming.

 

Xion followed soon after, rushingly picking both Chirithy’s into her arms.  _ “Hey! Wait up!” _

 

They ran chasing each other. The light of a new day shining upon them. For now the boy would continue to sleep, but soon it would be time. 

 

Elsewhere outside of Sora’s heart fighting off a hoard of shadows was another boy. His startling silver hair coated in ash. His blade held out in front of him. “Heh, sorry but I’ve got a promise to keep. So do you mind stepping out of the way?”

 

His answer was loud roar. The boy flinched. “Guess I should have expected that. Welp, better make this quick, huh?” He grinned at his own question. Within a long and strenuous hour the boy had finally defeated the monster and walked away limping on his left foot. 

 

“Damn, that hurts.” He then suddenly tripped and fell to the cobblestone ground. Shakily he tried to rise only to continuously fall each time. His sight began to blur and slowly his eyes closed. The last thing he saw was a shadowy figure above him.  _ ‘I guess this is the end...I’m sorry...Skuld...I’m sorry Ven...I guess I won’t be able to keep my promises.’ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or like! Thank you!
> 
> PS: Venphra will live forever. It has slowly begun to spread. XD


End file.
